Timeline (Forward Thinking)
2020 * The PlayStation 5 is released. * The Xbox Scarlet is released. * Dark February occurs in the United States, as many workers are laid off across the country, this marks the beginning of the Early 2020s Recession. * Former US President Jimmy Carter passes away at the age of 95 years old. * More People own a phone than have electricity. * The Paris climate change deal goes into effect with the goal of keeping global temperature rise below 2 degrees Celsius (3.6 degrees Fahrenheit) compared with pre-industrial times. * Solar becomes more economical than regular electricity in more than half of the U.S. * Saudi Arabia's "Kingdom Tower" is fully built. * Bernie Sanders defeats Donald Trump (375-163) in the 2020 US Presidential Election. See below for other elections. ** Gubernatorial: 26 Democrats to 24 Republicans ** Senate: 52 Democrats (+ 2 Caucusing Independents) to 46 Republicans *** Alabama: Doug Jones (D) defeats Jeff Sessions ® (DEM Hold) *** Arizona special: Mark Kelly (D) defeats Martha McSally ® (DEM Gain) *** Colorado: John Hickenlooper (D) defeats Cory Gardner ® (DEM Gain) *** Georgia: Stacey Abrams (D) defeats David Perdue ® (DEM Gain) *** Georgia special: Jason Carter (D) defeats Kelly Loeffler ® (DEM Gain) *** Maine: Sara Gideon (D) defeats Susan Collins ® (DEM Gain) *** Montana: Steve Bullock (D) defeats Steve Dianes ® (DEM Gain) *** North Carolina: Cal Cunningham (D) defeats Thom Tillis ® (DEM Gain) ** House: TBD 2021 * The overwhelming majority of web traffic (over 80%) is Video. * The first Robot pharmacist will arrive in the US. * Marijuana is legalized on the federal level in the United States. 2022 * U.S. military food researchers develop pizza that can last up to 3 years. * The first 3D-printed car starts to be in the making. * 10% of the world's population wear clothes connected to the Internet. 2023 * Cost of solar panels, per watt, equals 1 US dollars. * 90% of the global population will have a phone in their pocket. * UN finally delivers climate plan to reduce emissions caused by global shipping industry. 2024 * The World's population reaches 8 Billion. * The first man sets off to Mars. * Ro Khanna defeats Mike Pence in the 2024 US Presidential Election. 2025 * Globally, more trips are made using car sharing programs than privately owned cars. * Norway bans new sales of gasoline-powered cars, giving preference to electric cars. * Microsoft ends support of Windows 10. * Male Birth Control becomes widely available on the marketplace. * Severe food allergies (like Nut Allergy) become treatable. * Electronic devices can be charged using Wi-Fi. 2026 * Near-infrared goggles help surgeons view cancer cells and see tumors as small as 1mm. * Google contributes to speeding up the Internet, to make it 1000 times faster 2027 * Tiny robots remove carbon dioxide from oceans to reduce the impact of climate change. * Former US Vice President and former Presidential candidate Joseph R. Biden dies at the age of 85. 2028 * Ro Khanna defeats Josh Hawley in the 2028 US Presidential Election. 2029 * The first immortal computer mouse is created. * Sexbots become more common. Category:Scenario: Forward Thinking Category:Timeline